Altair and Vega
by mikupikufuuyuumii
Summary: "Arigatou Kaa-san..." "Jangan jangan kau —" "Kau tahu mereka?" "Suki." "Aku juga" AkaFuri [WARNING! OOC, AU, Typo(s), and many more] Hope you like it and mind to RnR?


ND Di bawah sinar rembulan, seorang bocah cilik sedang berjalan dengan kasar menampar tanah di bawahnya.

"Huh! _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ menyebalkan!"

Kesal, itulah yang ia rasakan di dalam keheningan malam ini. Pipi manisnya kini mengembung bagaikan permen karet sebegitu kesalnya ia. Sebegitu kesalnya pun ia, tanpa sadar ada sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Huuh! Kesaa—hyaaa!"

**BRUK!**

"_I-Ittai_.."

Kini dapat diperhatikan dengan jelas, posenya terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Yah, tengkurap dengan perut yang menekan tanaman belukar yang baru saja ia tabrak karena ketidak konsentrasinya, lalu tangan dan kakinya yang dengan nyamannya mengambang di udara.

Begitu sadar dengan posisi model papan atasnya saat ini, dengan segera ia memperbaiki diri. Kini, posisinya berada di belakang semak belukar yang baru saja ia rusak. Karena kesal, ia memotongnya dengan mudah menggunakan tangannya, membuatnya kini berada di depan semak belukar itu.

Kedua matanya bersinar begitu melihat apa yang ia lihat. "_Sugoii_!" teriaknya begitu keras saat melihat sebuah padang dandelion yang bercahaya di bawah seribu kunang kunang.

Begitu senangnya ia, kini kaki kakinya yang tadi terasa sakit karena luka lecet ia gunakan untuk berlari sepuasnya menuju pusat dari 'surga' yang baru saja ia datangi. Begitu tepat menginjak titik tengah, sorot matanya segera meloncat ke atas, menatap langit gelap yang bertaburkan bintang bintang indah.

"Vega dan Altair."

Hingga seketika, suara asing terdengar di telinganya. Membuatnya kedua iris cokelat itu menari, mencari siapa sang pengganggu. Dan ia mendapatkannya.

Cokelat miliknya kini telah bermandikan bayangan sesosok bocah cilik sepertinya dengan pakaian manis melilit di tubuhnya, surai merah terangnya menyala bagaikan lampunya dalam kegelapan. Hingga ia tersentak begitu melihat iris merah darah menemui cokelatnya.

"Kau tahu mereka?"

Tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris merah itu masih melekat dengan erat di iris cokelatnya, semakin mendekat sesuai dengan pergerakan langkahan kaki sang bocah yang berada di hadapannya. Berjalan mendekatinya, hingga kini mereka berdampingan.

Menyadari pertanyaan yang sedari tadi meluncur, ia menggeleng kecil. "_Iie_." jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau Orihime dan Hikoboshi?"

Kembali lagi surai cokelatnya menari seraya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Iie_."

"_Souka_. Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" iris cokelat itu kembali menelan tubuh pemuda mungil di hadapannya. "Uhmm.. Furihata, Furihata Kouki."

"_Souka. _Aku Akashi."

* * *

**Vega and Altair**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

"_Arigatou Kaa-san_..." "Jangan jangan kau—" "Kau tahu mereka?" "_Suki_." "Aku juga."

**[WARNING! OOC, AU, Typo(s), and many more]**

**Happy Reading**

**Hope You Like It**

* * *

Senyum tipis penuh kebahagiaan terlukis dengan cepat di bibir manisnya. Sepasang kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, dan sedikit _blush-on_ alami menghiasi pipi imutnya.

"Kou-_chan_! Kou-_chan_! Sudah hampir jam tujuh!"

Hingga nyanyian manis sang ibu membangunkannya dari perasaan yang sangat ia sukai. Begitu mendengarnya, dengan segera ia melompat dari tempat tidur _queen size_nya yang sudah berbentuk abstrak. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju lemarinya, mengambil helaian helaian pakaian secara acak untuk ia pakai.

Dan kini sekarang jadilah ia berhiaskan kaos abu abu polos yang di selimuti dengan jaket cokelat dengan sedikit bercak hijau yang di padukan dengan celana _jeans_ sederhananya. "_Arigatou Kaa-san_ sudah membangunkanku. Aku pergi dulu, _ittekimasu_."

Dengan satu hentakan, kini sepatu cokelatnya telah menampar tanah dengan nyamannya. Dingin. Meski pun musim panas telah menjupai Tokyo, tapi tetap saja malam tetap bersuhu dingin. Maka dengan cepat Furihata berjalan dengan tangan yang memeluk jaketnya.

Beberapa menit berkompromi bersama jalanan beraspal, kini akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sebuah festival yang diadakan satu tahun sekali di Tokyo, Festival Tanabata.

Di temani dengan indahnya lampu berwarna warni di sekelilingnya, Furihata berjalan jalan melihat s_tand stand _yang didirikan sepanjang jalan. Sangat meriah, membuat bibirnya lagi lagi membuat lengkungan kecil.

Kini, di tengah keramaian ia menikmati takoyakinya dalam diam. Bibir manisnya membentuk huruf W sambil mengunyah. Iris cokelatnya menari menikmati keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Hingga tiba tiba—

"Hmpph!"

—Seseorang menariknya dalam keributan kerumunan sekawanan orang orang yang tak ia kenali seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri sang penculik.

Penculik itu membawa Furihata berjalan jalan, meski kini mulutnya tak lagi di bekap dari tangan berbalutkan kulit putih itu. Sebenarnya Furihata sangat ingin berteriak 'apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ditahan?' tapi ia urungkan begitu melihat sebuah jari telunjuk mengacung di hadapannya tanda menyuruhnya diam.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dalam diam akhirnya sang penculik pun melepaskan Furihata seutuhnya. Menyuruh Furihata berjalan lebih dulu darinya, berjalan di hadapannya, menuntunnya, membawanya pada sebuah masa lalu.

"E-Ehh?" dan suara heran yang mengalun itu keluar dari mulut Furihata.

Begitu terkejutnya ia begitu melihat apa yang berada di hadapannya. Sebuah ladang dandelion yang bercahaya di bawah ribuan kunang kunang. "Jangan jangan kau—" perkataannya terpotong begitu sebuah telunjuk menempel di bibirnya.

"Atas."

"Hng? Atas?" tanyanya sesaat. Begitu menyadari bahwa itu perintah, iris cokelatnya segera berlari ke atas, melihat sebuah—"Ah, ya, bintang." senyum polos kemudian terukir di bibirnya. "Aku mengerti! Hmm.. Alta.. Alta.. Altachi dan Vejua bukan?"

"Altair dan Vega." koreksi pemuda bersurai merah itu seraya melepas topeng rubah yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang dipahat langsung oleh _Kami-sama_.

"Ah ya! Altair dan Veg—" sekali lagi kalimat Furihata terpotong akibat gerakan tiba tiba Akashi. Kini ia merasa hangat di dalam tarian angin lembut yang dingin, ia sedang di peluk oleh Akashi. "A-Akashi-_san_?"

"Kau tahu mereka—Altair dan Vega?" sekali lagi, pertanyaan sembilan tahun lalu itu mengalun di dalam rongga telinganya, berdansa di syaraf pendengarannya hingga sampai di otaknya. Mencerna pertanyaan itu, setelah itu ia menggeleng.

"Mereka adalah pasangan yang dipisahkan karena alasan tertentu." Akashi mulai menjelaskan. "dan mereka hanya bisa bertemu ketika malam hari ke tujuh di bulan ke tujuh." elusan lembut Akashi lakukan di surai cokelat itu. "Ketika hujan turun, mereka tak bisa bertemu, karena jembatan yang mempertemukan mereka terendam oleh air hujan." lanjutnya dengan sesekali menghirup nafas dalam. "Itulah mereka, Orihime dan Hikoboshi."

"Hng? _Souk—_" dan untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat Furihata terputus akibat ulah Akashi pada dirinya. Setelah pemotongan itu, darahnya berdesir di pipinya, mengukir sebuah semburat merah. Ia baru saja di kecup. First Kissnya.

"_Suki_."

Dan, lengkaplah kini sekujur wajahnya berwarna merah marun. Iris cokelatnya ia beranikan berjalan menatap iris merah yang kini dihiasi emas di kirinya, dan iris cokelatnya membulat. "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa rasanya seperti.. selamat tinggal?"

Jeda sejenak. Hanya menikmati semiliar angin yang menyapu bersih kulit wajah mereka dan sari dandelion yang menggelitik kaki mereka.

"Ya, selamat tinggal." Hingga suara dingin itu terdengar seraya jari jari putih mulai kembali menempatkan topengnya pada tempat yang seharusnya.

Dan kemudian, Akashi pun menghilang dalam gelap, meninggalkan Furihata dalam kesunyian malam. Bahkan para kunang kunang indah itu mulai meredupkan cahaya penenangnya. Dalam diam, iris Furihata terus menarik kemeja abu abu khas Akashi, seolah membuntutinya.

Akashi dengan wajah datarnya tiba tiba mendatangi seorang gadis manis dengan surai _baby blue_ yang sangat cantik. Memberikannya topeng yang ia pakai sedari tadi. Membelikannya gulali merah muda yang menggoda. Membuatnya tersenyum cantik. Ah _souka_.

"Aku juga."

"_Suki_, _hontou ni daisuki_."

* * *

**Ia mengerti maksudnya**

**Ia sangat mengerti mengapa**

**Altair dan Vega**

**Orihime dan Hikoboshi**

'**Sepasang kekasih yang dipisahkan oleh alasan tertentu.'**

'**Mereka hanya dapat bertemu setiap satu tahun sekali.'**

**Ah, ia benar benar sangat amat mengerti**

**Karena mereka adalah**

**Altair dan Vega**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Yey, akhirnya setelah di ketik di lappie tercinta dengan cara menahan lavar (bukan larva:v) yang bagaikan hantu yang membahana dari adeknya Piku yang niat di bantai saat ini juga (pas Piku ngetik ini) dan setelah melewati tahap tahan amarah ketika ngepublish FF ini di mobile, sekali lagi mobile, SEKALI MOBILE! Asdfghjkl- akhirnya FF ini selamat sentosa:v

Jadi, FF ini terlintas gitu aja kayak suster ngesot lomba mobil pas ulang taunnya Midochin, dan jadilah yang seperti ini. Jadi, seperti biasa... APAKAH OOC MINNACCHI?=_,= oke maafkan atas ketidak selow-an Piku:l dan sekali lagi Piku membuat Furi ehemcalonehemtunanganehempikuehem menjadi seperti ini, maafkan diriku Furi *ketjup/digunting*. oke abaikan._. menurut Piku ini kepanjangan, ya gak sh? dan bahasanya terlalu gaje, ya gak sih?:" hiksuh. Ya sudahlah~

LAST.. Sankyu udah baca dan mind to review? SANKYUU -UN! :3


End file.
